


Back to the View Cam

by Basmathgirl



Series: A Tale of a Few View Cams [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:38:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basmathgirl/pseuds/Basmathgirl
Summary: Set between The Doctor’s Daughter and The Unicorn and the Wasp. Donna records a video diary to send to Wilf.





	Back to the View Cam

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The BBC owns Doctor Who; and I, however, have only watched a TV recording.

Donna switched on the camcorder.

“Hi Gramps! Sorry about that. Minor emergency in the kitchen. Spaceman set the grill on fire. No mean feat that…. Especially as it wasn’t even turned on. Good job I’m here to look after him at times.

“Anyway; where was I? Oh yes! The Prince Kaja Goo-goo, or whatever his name was, invited us back to the Palace. It weren’t ‘alf posh. Well, you’d expect that, I suppose, but blimey!... He’d give the Queen a run for her money. He offered to show me his private collection of artwork. And yes, I am aware that’s virtually ‘come up and see my etchings’ to some people. Come to think of it, that’s when the Doctor started spluttering; going on about us needing to go and sort something out back in the TARDIS.

“I looked at him as if he had gone out…. Well, you tell me! And he only went and grabbed me round the waist and started dragging me backwards. I can tell you that giving someone a death-glare behind you is not all that easy. What on earth possessed him to do that? I gave him a right mouthful when we got home.

“Some hoity toity bloke tried to stop us at the castle gate. I’d never seen anyone shift so quick when the Doctor gave him his Oncoming Storm look. I tried not to laugh. I really did.

“Not much happened after that, apart from me sulking and him brooding. We’re a right pair, aren’t we? Things were a bit tense for a while; but we’re fine now. It’s amazing how battling a kitchen fire changes your outlook. I even offered to cook dinner tonight. Don’t laugh! I haven’t poisoned us yet!! Not that I’m trying to. I’ll have you know that I do a mean bacon sandwich. So mean it gets you back in the middle of the night…Yeah, I know you’re laughing at that one.

“I’d better be off and put the kettle on. It’s my turn to make the tea. Any idea what I can do for dinner? I wish you were here to tell me.

“Love you!”

Donna blew her usual kiss; and turned the camcorder off.


End file.
